Vale of Eternal Rain
by Munanire
Summary: An alternative universe Tenchi muyo fic ... Ryoko has alot of problems in life and in a last desperate attempt to fix them all, she dumps everything she ever knew to start over again. But could this only mean disaster?


  
Disclaimer + Author's Notes:  
  
First of all, I'd like to say I do not own any Characters, Logos, ect. related to Tenchi Muyo!  
Prionner owns them all. I don't own Pionner either.  
  
Now I can go ahead and introduce the story. I've decided to take something and due to it's  
resemblence to something that might could happen to the Tenchi Muyo characters, I decided to   
make it into a Alternative Universe Tenchi fic. Alright? Good.   
Also, these characters are not meant to be in character or anything like that. I just wanted to  
be able to use their names so I could post it here. You don't get enough reveiws in the 'Novels'   
section. ^^;  
Third of all, thats why I haven't published anything lately. I've been working on this. Kay? Kay!  
  
Ah, and another note. The NC-17 reading.   
The NC-17 ratings are almost ALWAYS for lemons ... correct? ... So if you came here to read a  
lemon - go away. Thats not what the rating was for. The rating was actually for mature   
situations (leave me alone, people can get mad a me if I simply rate this R ... ) and ... yes ...  
some lemony content (not now, later. If your going to complain that I said that and its not there yet,  
then don't read it ...) . But again, this isn't a lemon, so if thats what you came here for, go  
away.  
  
ONE more note. My fonts are messed up ... I think ... and I can't figure out how to make things  
stay italic in my stories. So anything that doesn't make much sense probably should have been in italics   
(unless the italics did work - pray with me.). If something was in italics it means someone thought it...  
so if something seems misplaced, then thats why ...   
OH! And, my spell checker is down ... forgive me.  
  
Alright ... now ....  
  
I thank you for listening to my babbling. I just had to get all that said. On with the story!   
(Insert studio name here) studio's presents ...   
  
The Vale of Eternal Rain  
  
The rain poured down on Ryoko's small blue miata as she zoomed down the  
freeway closer to where her apartment complex was. Looking out the window, she   
began to wounder how it ever got so grim on a Christmas. Huge, dark thunder heads   
filled the sky. Sideways rain with occaisonal sleet poured down around the small car   
as diagonal lightening flashed across the sky.   
Absent-mindedly, Ryoko chose her exit and made her way onto the back streets   
of downtown San Francisco. As her car sped by, it splashed a wave of cold, dirty   
street water onto a poor homeless man as he watched the shadow play of the cars  
on the building above him.   
Ryoko sighed and felt a small shot of sorrow in her heart for the man. She had   
the strangest urge to use the U-Turn on her left to turn around, pick the man up, and  
give him someplace warm to say on Christmas. Not exactly complying with her urge,  
yet not going against it, she turned around and pulled back down to the man.   
Popping open the window she tossed him a twenty, an umbrella, and a dry  
blanket. "Merry Christmas ..." She whispered as she then rolled up the window and  
sped away again without a second thought.   
  
"Here we are ... " Ryoko whispered to no one as she pulled the miata into the   
parking lot of the apartment complex. Opening the door, she grabbed her hand bag  
and slipped out. She stood for a moment, under the dryness of the parking garage  
roof. Ryoko looked off into the darkness of the night and watched as the combination  
of the pelting rain and the street lamp give everything outside an eerie glow.   
Slowly she made her way out into the freezing rain, making no effort to hurry as   
not to get wet. After all, Ryoko loved the rain. She glanced up at the stormy gray   
sky. She loved the night also ... at this point the stinging cold breeze reached her   
skin and she added with a murmer, "The cold also ... the cold is great."   
  
Eventually Ryoko reached her apartment. She looked up at it, its eerie face   
seemed to glow in the dark night under the sheets of drenching rain. A single light   
was on in the upper-righthand corner and she could see the lightplay of the Television  
set shillouted against the white window and the black night. That means Nagako is   
still awake.  
She took a few steps foward until she reached the steps. Not that I really mind  
Nagako ... She told herself as she began up the steps, careful not to slip on them in   
her high heels. He's just so demanding ... Ryoko placed her hand on the door knob and   
turned it as silently as possible, not wanting to alert Nagako of the fact she was   
home. Such a sex hound ... ugh ...   
Ryoko was able to step inside, quietly shutting the door. She took a look around   
her apartment. The entire place was nearly as dark as outside, excluding the small   
glow cast on everything by the small light fixture hanging from the ceiling. Something  
smelled like under-cooked chicken. I see that Nagako cooked for himself ...   
Suddenly she heard something straight ahead of her and looked up to see Nagako   
standing on the stairway infront of her. His deep green eyes sparkled in the glow cast   
by the light bulb and his long, golden hair seemed more appealing than usual. "My   
Ryoko ... " His usual sweet voice echoed out. Here we go once again. "Your here!"  
  
"Yes. I'm here."  
  
"But your wet ... " He said, stepping down the rest of the stairs and coming in   
beside her. "Why didn't you use your umbrella?"   
  
Oh man ... "I must've misplaced it. I'm fine ..." Ryoko insisted, trying to slip past  
him. She hoped maybe if she could get him away from her, she could escape having   
to pleasure him tonight and maybe get the courage to run away in the morning.   
  
Nanako grasped her by the shoulders to stop her from leaving. "Now, now. Playing   
hard to get are we?"   
  
No. Ryoko forced a giggle as she allowed herself to be pulled back by Nakago.  
"Maybe ... " She whispered to him with a sly grin.  
  
"There's my fiesty little Ryoko!" He exclaimed. Nakago was quick to sweep Ryoko  
off her feet and go about carrying her up the stairs. Ryoko hadn't had a chance to   
set down her handbag so she threw it down the stairs as they dissapeared up into   
the upper hallway.  
  
Rounding a corner, Nakago pretended to drop Ryoko and grinned. He thought he   
was making himself look great. What an idiot ... Ryoko forced a laugh and grasped   
onto his neck for effect to show she was 'afraid' of falling.   
  
Nakago swept them into the bedroom and left the lights off, shutting the door   
behind him. He set Ryoko gently down on the ground and smiled at her. Shit ... I'd  
better find a way out of this and fast. I don't want to make love to this maniac again ...  
Nakago placed his hand on Ryoko's hip and pulled her closer to him.   
  
Instinctivly she brought her arms up around Nakago's neck as he pulled her   
closer to him. Their lips met in a passionate french kiss. As their tounges fought,   
Ryoko leaned in on Nakago and lifted both of her legs up, one at a time, and kicked   
her high heels off. Why do I stay with him? ... Why? ... The only reason I can think of ... is ...   
Nakago slid his hands up Ryoko's body so his thumbs where under the rim of her   
jacket. Slowly he slid it off her shoulder's and began to unbutton her blouse. I can't   
stand to be alone ... thats why. Ryoko absent-mindedly followed Nakago's movements and   
was soon on the bed left in only her black bra and panties. Why DID I where THOSE today? ...   
  
"Oh my." She heard Nakago say with a grin, but she ignored it, she was to obsorbed   
in thought.  
  
Suddenly Ryoko rolled off the bed and stood, her back pressed up against the wall.   
For what seemed like hours, she just stood their, staring out into the darkness beyond  
the window as she watched the rain pour down. She didn't have any family left, or she  
wouldn't be spending the Christmas this way. After the last of her family had passed   
away, she had been so upset and lonely. Ryoko had looked for refuge in a love life of her  
own, but what she ended up with was Nakago.   
For nearly two years now Nakago had insisted on making love nearly every other night,  
no matter what. He was to lazy to get off his big ass and work to support her, let alone  
any family she might want, so Ryoko was stuck working fourteen hour shifts at  
the police department. Then she came home to this nightmare. He'd work her until she   
died if he didn't need her to give him a roof and food.  
It's time. Ryoko had finnaly gotten up the courage ...   
  
"Is ... something wrong?" Nakago asked, confused.   
  
"Yes." Ryoko answered strenly. "Something is very wrong."   
  
Ryoko took a step foward and opened her mouth to say something, but the words refused   
to come out. You can't give up! You've got the prefect opportunity! She glanced out the window.  
Throw him out on his ass in the cold, dark, rainy night ... on Christmas eve! She nodded. She was   
going to do it.  
  
"What is it, my love?" Nakago asked her.  
  
"First of all, I'm not your love." She said coldly.   
  
Nakago looked confused and hurt. "But-" He began.  
  
Ryoko cut him off. "I've had enough of your crap! You like to pretend that you care for  
me and that you'd be there for me, but I know better! Your just Mr.Pimp. The only reason   
you haven't killed me somehow yet is because I have to work feed you, clothe you and   
keep a roof over your head!" She took a breath. "If it weren't for me, you'd be out on  
the streets!" She took another step foward. Good, this bitch got what was coming to him!   
She grasped a pillow in her hand and held it to her face.  
  
"What ... " Nakago looked up at her, confused. "What do you mean, Ryoko?"   
  
"What I mean is that I want you out! NOW!" Ryoko yelled at him.  
  
"But ... "   
  
Ryoko hurled the pillow at him. "Get out! No but's!"   
  
Nakago looked up into her eyes, he had a cold look on his face that spelled out  
'Revenge.' "Fine." He said simply as he turned and got off the other end of the bed.  
His face stared out the window, into the dark, rain night. "I'll go back my things." He   
told her, turning to leave the room.  
  
"Oh no you won't!" Ryoko told him, shoving him back. "Because YOU don't own anything!   
I worked my ass off to get everything I own and to keep you alive! I'm sick and tierd   
of you! GO NOW!"   
  
Nakago glared at her. He snorted, thurned, and walked out of the room.   
  
As Ryoko stood, catching her breath, she stared out into the night. She heard  
Nakago's soft foot steps down the stairs and listened as he opened the front door  
and slipped into the night. Ryoko made her way across the dimly lit room and   
stared out the window. Sure enough, she could see Nakago shillouted against the   
eerie glow of the street lights as the rain poured down, drenching him. The last thing  
she felt for him was sorrow. This is the last place I want to be. I'm going to go call Nuri ...   
she'll let me come over. She has to.   
Ryoko took a step backwards and subcounciously guided her hand onto the bedside  
stand and felt the cold outline of the cordless phone. The phone she'd bought. Not  
Nakago, she reminded herself. Picking up the phone, she hit the 'talk' button with her   
thumb and automaticly dialed Yuri's number.  
One ring. Two. Three. Click. "You have reached the Takaha residents."   
An automated voice echoed out. "We are unable to answer your call because - "  
The beep cut in. Ryoko had always thought it was funny how Yuri'd never finished the   
message.   
Voice shaky, Ryoko spoke into the voice peace. "Please, Yuri." She whispered. "Pick up ... "   
  
Click. "Ryoko?" It was the soft, caring, farmiliar voice of Yuri Takaha. Ryoko   
sighed with releif.  
  
"I got into a fight with Nakago-" Ryoko didn't get to finish.  
  
Yuri cut in. "You can come over, Ryoko, please do." Then the line went dead before   
Ryoko could thank her. Yuri'd hung up.   
  
Ryoko pulled her skirt back on along with her blouse. She had suposivly been asleep,   
so she didn't bother to make it look nice. Opening the door to the room she walked into  
the hallway and made her way down the stairs. As she looked out the door into the   
pouring night it reminded her of a not so fond memory. When she ran away from home.   
I don't want to be here. She repeated to herself as she walked down the stairs and placed  
her hand on the doorknob. I hope I never come back here. She told herself as she turned  
to look up into the dimly lit apartment. This place carrys too many memories like the one's of   
my past ...   
Ryoko turned quickly. The last thing she wanted to be doing was thinking,   
espically of her past. She opended the door and as she did, spotted Nakago's   
umbrella next to his shoes. Both of which she had bought. At least he listened ...  
He sure HADN'T taken ANYTHING with him. Ryoko took his umbrella in her hand   
and opened it as she stepped out into the night.   
Looking out beyond the umbrella as she walked down the stairs, she thought   
she could make out the shapes of people moving in unison with the shadows   
of the night. The thought made a shiver run down her spine. Ryoko's pace sped  
up and nearly broke into a run. She didn't need to be raped or mugged on this   
night. Thats the LAST thing she needed. Or wanted.  
  
Soon Ryoko was under the safety of the parking garage roof, but she noticed  
something strange. Her car wasn't where she had parked it. She ran over and   
looked around franticly. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a peice of paper.  
She bent down and read it ...   
  
  
Dear, bitch.  
  
You said I couldn't take anything with me because none of it was mine.  
But if you remember correctly, this car IS mine. I took the keys off the  
hook. I figured you'd be to naive to notice their dissapearence. Good   
luck explaining to your boss why your so late.   
  
Not yours truely,  
Nakago.  
  
Ryoko felt like screaming. She crumped the paper and threw it at the wall.   
She didn't know what to do. It was too far to walk to Yuri's house, espically on  
a night like this. Absent-mindedly she took a few steps back and slumped up   
against one of the large support pole's for the building. In her misery, she slid   
down the pole so she was sitting on her butt on the cold, hard cement floor of  
the parking garage. Leaning against the pole she stared out into the night. She   
couldn't believe her bad luck.   
Silent tears ran down her face as she pondered over what to do. But she just   
didn't have enough energy. She cryed herself to sleep there, on the floor of the  
parking garage.   
  
A/N:   
More later.  



End file.
